Sacrifice
by Starkreactor
Summary: A series of one-shots on the newest Mummy, The Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. Loved the movie, needed to write some fic. MAJOR SPOILERS WITHIN-PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK!
1. Death and Renewal

Ok, so I love the Mummy franchise, and went to see the Tomb of the Dragon Emporer today. Coming home I noticed a sad lack of fic on this movie, so decided I would have to write some myself. This is most likely just going to be a series of one-shots, but if inspiration strikes I'll write more... Anywhoo, this story is based on an actuall scene in the movie, so if you haven't seen it and don't want to be spoiled, **don't read!!** It isn't a mild spoiler either, so **read at your own risk!!** Lol, anyway, if you do read, let me know what you think ) Thanks!

P.S. Coming back to this a while after I wrote it, I know it's not the best, but I hope you enjoy anyway!

**Disclaimer:**Don't own. (bummer)

* * *

It all happened so fast. Alex swinging the explosive, the emperor placing the stone, the way to Shangri-La flashing before them, the attack, and then, then Rick's sacrifice.

The emperor had tried to kill Alex, now Rick was dying. He was cradled in his son's arms, going cold as shock set in.

"No, dad-" Alex sobbed, oblivious to the avalanche pouring down around them. He barely registered when one of the Yetis covered them with its body.

In a few moments the noise ceased, and Alex looked up, hearing his mother's calls.

"Mom! We're down here!!" He could hear frantic digging until the Yeti protecting them broke the ice, gently scooping Rick into its arms.

"Oh Rick-" Evie breathed. "We have to get him to Shangri-La."

Lin spoke to one of the Yetis, and it graciously agreed to help by carrying Rick. They hoped the creature's thick fur would help keep Rick warm enough to survive the trip.

Alex almost ran ahead, wishing they could get there a little faster. His father was dying, no, his father couldn't die! His father was invincible. One look at Rick's still body crushed Alex's little boy fantasies that his father was immortal.

Evie stayed close to the Yeti, praying that her husband would make it. She kept glancing up at him, his breathing shallow. She wanted nothing more to hold his warm, living body in her arms, to see his eyes, hear the whispered words she never tired of hearing. "I love you Evie."

They arrived at Shangri-La within a few hours. Rick was transferred to a stretcher to be carried inside. Within the cave, a woman stood before a glorious pool, the water glistening like a billion liquid diamonds. The air smelled sweet, and the only light came from a hole in the ceiling, slipping in like a welcome friend over the water. Despite the bitter wind and cold outside, it was warm and still inside the cave. Like a womb, Evie thought distantly. She attempted to walk closer, but Alex went ahead. Suddenly the woman spun on him and attacked, moving with lightning speed. He was caught off guard and she quickly had him on the ground.

Lin ran up, speaking in Chinese. "Mother! These are friends!" Her mother turned.

"Lin!" She embraced her daughter and they clung to one another, Lin weeping happily.

"Please-" Alex began, speaking in Chinese as well, his voice breaking. "I beg of you, my father is dying."

Lin's mother turned towards him with compassion and motioned them towards the pool. Rick was motionless when he was laid next to the water, all signs of life gone from him. Outside he had looked pale, and frozen. In here he looked as though he could be sleeping. Evie put a hand over her mouth, stepping back to let the sorceress do her work.

Both women knelt along Rick's body, chanting softly in ancient Mandarin. A faint mist swirled around their fingers, and Lin dipped her hand into the pool, bringing it to drip into Rick's wound. The water seeped in, closing the flesh it touched.

Rick drew a ragged breath, then another as his wound healed and life spread through him. His eyes fluttered open and settled on Evie. She came closer as the sorceress stepped back, sliding her hands beneath Rick's shoulders and letting him rest in her lap.

"Evie?" He croaked, blinking slowly.

"Shhh, I'm here darling. I'm here."

Rick closed his eyes and his breathing deepened, his body finally getting the sleep it needed.

Evie bent down and kissed him gently. "I'll be here my love."


	2. Protecter

So, I said this would probably be a series of one shots, so here is my- er, second one shot. (That was awkward) Anyway, same as last chapter, **read no further if you don't want to be spoiled!!**You have been warned. So, this chapter is loosely based on the scene with Rick and Evie right after he is healed at Shangri-La. I don't write a lot of romance at all, so apologies if this is terrible. Idk, I kinda read how other writers write romance and angst, and used my own instinct and this is what happened. I do enjoy a bit of angst and romance from time to time, and Rick and Evie happen to be a couple that I like. Hope you enjoy! (Funny that my summary is going to be like, twice as long as the story.)

**Disclaimer:**Don't own, wish I did, don't sue, all you'd get is a crappy ipod and maybe an iguana.

PS Thank you Devil Red for correcting my mistake on Rick's eye color, it has been remedied. (I tried to check that too, bummer)

* * *

There was the flash of the sword as it caught the harsh mountain light, just before it pierced her husband's back. Evie felt herself scream his name, trying to run, finding herself held back.

She struggled, wanting to hold him, fear and grief clawing at her chest as the light dimmed in his eyes.

"I- love you" She heard him whisper as the life left him.

She fought her way to him, trying to make everyone understand that they had to hurry, that maybe it wasn't too late.

But they just brushed her away.

Finally someone helped her, too annoyed to take her pleading any longer. They waded through the snow, carrying Rick's body on a stretcher, the cold settling over his still features.

Why didn't anyone understand? Why wouldn't they hurry??

Evie turned towards her son, pleading with him, but he turned an indifferent ear. Taking his time as if the stroll through the mountains held no urgency.

Finally they reached the cave, but no one else could be bothered to go in. Evie pleaded, but her cries fell on deaf ears.

She dragged her husbands body to the pool, the guardian of Shangri-La ignoring her presence completely.

She dipped shaking hands into the water, cupping the precious liquid and pouring it over the wound.

Over his face, chest, everything.

It made no difference. Rick, her husband, her love, lay still.

Evie refused to accept it, frantically dragging him completely into the pool, climbing in with him, pleading with the sorceress for help. Again her cries fell on deaf ears and she broke down into sobs, laying her head on her husband's still chest.

Evie woke suddenly, feeling silent sobs racking her body. She was laying on something warm, a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She looked down to find Rick holding her. Suddenly what had really happened flowed back to her, her relief and joy strengthened by every breath she could feel her husband take. Suddenly he opened his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, and look at her with concern. He brought a rough hand up to brush a tear from her cheek.

"You ok Evie?" He asked, concern lacing his tone.

She looked down at the scar on his abdomen, the sight disturbing and comforting at the same time. She rested a hand over his heart, giving him smile and nodding.

"Yes, I'm all right. Go back to sleep love."

Rick looked at her a moment, as if trying to read what she was thinking, but he finally just lay back and closed his eyes, falling back into a deep sleep.

Evie lay back against him, her head on his shoulder. She could feel the gentle, but strong rhythm of his heart, and could hear the soothing sound of his breathing. She gave him a kiss before closing her eyes and snuggling against him, the realization that things would be ok soothing all her nightmares. As long as she had her Rick, nothing could harm her.


End file.
